


Welcome Home

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You two are going to make it up to me," she placed several kisses to his chest then. "I hope you didn't plan on an early night." "After not seeing you for two weeks?" He grinned down at her. "Wouldn't dream of it." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 6





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a smutty reunion of my OT3 after a long mission xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Three-Way Relationship. Three-Way Graphic Sexual Scene. Mild Swearing. Lot's of Dirty Talk.

He hadn't even knocked on the door a second time before it was opened, and he was dragged inside and into a firm kiss.

He chuckled against her lips.

"I missed you Tenten," Shikamaru just about managed to say between the bullet quick kisses being applied to his lips.

She was already removing his green jacket and moving them over to the sofa.

"What a drag. You're not even going to tell me you missed me?"

He hissed when she pulled the neckline of his black top to the side and bit the point where his neck and shoulder met before starting to suck hard on his skin. Tenten always got bite friendly when she was reunited with either of her partners after a long time apart, usually from a mission like right now.

Shikamaru continued to hiss as he started undoing her hair buns.

When she finally pulled away, after leaving a large red mark on his neck, she pulled him into another kiss.

"I missed you too," she finally replied, shoving him onto the couch. "I can't believe you both left me for so long."

He laughed at that as she moved to straddle him. "Tenten we were gone for _two weeks_."

"That's a long time!" She started pulling his black top over his head. "And _both_ of you were gone this time!"

He raised his arms to let her remove his shirt. "It's not like we did it on purpose."

She pushed him to lie back on the sofa then, almost sliding down his body so she could lie flat against him making him groan lightly at the friction.

"You two are going to make it up to me," she placed several kisses to his chest then. "I hope you didn't plan on an early night."

"After not seeing you for two weeks?" He grinned down at her. "Wouldn't dream of it."

She smiled before kissing him again.

That's when the door opened and closed making them both look up.

"You two; are incorrigible."

Tenten beamed at their other partner. "Shino!"

He immediately stripped off his two coats and simply let them fall on the floor. "You two; always; start without me."

"Not always," Shikamaru grinned as Tenten got off him, he leaned his elbow on the sofa cushion and his cheek on his fist, his eyebrow raising in amusement. "Sometimes you don't take forever to show up."

"Yea you keep us waiting," Tenten placed her arms around Shino's shoulders and the Aburame caught her when she jumped to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him into a deep kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled at him again. "I missed you Shino."

"I missed you as well."

The insect user kissed her again.

Shikamaru let out a pretend sigh at that. "So, I have to _pull_ an 'I missed you' out of you but you just immediately tell him you missed him? What a drag Tenten. That's hardly fair."

Shino actually had the nerve to smirk at him when Tenten moved to kiss his neck.

"Perhaps; she simply mis-"

Shino broke off to hiss as the weapons user started giving the Aburame's neck the same treatment she gave his earlier.

"Careful, she's bitey," Shikamaru smirked right back at Shino as his teeth gritted in pain.

"I; mentally prepared myself; for this treatment;" Shino looked at him then. "Why? She does bite a lot when one of us returns."

The insect user pulled Tenten back gently so he could see her face as the Nara finally raised himself into a sitting position.

"Bedroom?" Shino asked to which Tenten shook her head.

"No," she leaned her forehead against his in such a way that she could meet Shikamaru's eyes. "Shika looks comfy right where he is."

Shikamaru wasn't surprised by her reply. Shino, the romantic he was, always tried to move them into the bedroom but there were times when his partners outright overruled him. Just wanting to feel good wherever they felt like it. Not wanting to wait any longer. Simply wanting to have the others as soon as possible.

Shino set her down on her feet beside the sofa then.

"Will you two talk to me?" the weapons user asked then, in a drawled-out tone. "I missed your voices so much."

"We can do that," Shikamaru smirked.

He pulled on her hand, so she was in front of him then and Shino moved to be behind her instinctively.

"Want to know what I was thinking about when we were away Tenten?"

"Yea," she breathed with a slight nod, her eyes already darkening at his throatier voice.

"I was thinking about those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock," she whimpered at that already falling to her knees to yank his trousers off him. "While Shino fucks you from behind."

He forced her head to rise by his hand giving a small tug in her hair. "You want that?"

"Yes," she prayed. "Yes _please_."

As Shikamaru raised his hips so Tenten could strip him he pulled the Aburame down to give him a quick kiss.

"I missed you too Shino."

The Aburame actually smiled at that. "Shikamaru; it has been no more; than twenty minutes; since; we last spoke."

The shadow wielder gave a rare smile. "Still missed you."

Shino gave him a quick kiss before disposing of his own t-shirt as the Nara sat back down when Tenten threw his trousers away in a careless manner.

"You better get yourself comfy on the table Shino," Shikamaru's natural smirk returned, indicating the table just in front of the sofa. "Tenten's gonna have to sit somewhere."

The weapons mistress, still on her knees, stripped Shino of his trousers too. She stood then to place her hands on his shoulders and force him to sit where the Nara mentioned; Shino and Tenten's gaze never straying from the other.

"Strip for us," Shikamaru instructed, his head rolling to the side to take in her form fully. "We want to see you."

She did then, with a pleased but teasing smile. Headband, top, trousers, bra, underwear all found a new home on the floor when she disposed of them one by one.

"You are; so beautiful; Tenten," Shino breathed and Shikamaru silently agreed; their girlfriend was truly breath-taking.

After giving a bashful smile she smirked getting onto her knees again and immediately swirled her tongue over Shino's cock's head making the Aburame hiss.

"Hey," Shikamaru grinned even if he was pretending to tell her off. "It's my dick your lips are supposed to be around."

"But Shino's on the table Shika," she kept eye contact with the Nara as she ran her tongue from base to tip over Shino's dick. "Dinner goes on the table, not the sofa."

"Sit; Tenten," Shino suddenly instructed raising her head up by a firm placing of his hand under her jaw. "I am; not sure Shikamaru; appreciates; being teased; like you're doing. Sit in my lap."

"Sit on his dick he means."

Shino looked at him, his lips twitching upwards in amusement. "So crude; Nara."

The shadow user simply raised his eyebrow at that.

Tenten did raise herself then and straddling Shino backwards, with a firm grip on the base of his cock she lowered herself to take Shino's dick fully in her and both his partners released pleasurable pained noises; the sights and sounds of him entering her were so incredibly hot.

She took a few seconds to simply enjoy being joined with Shino before she started to lean forward; Shikamaru found he had to sit almost on the edge of the sofa for her to be able to have her head where she wanted it without hurting her.

When she could reach, she wasted no more time before wrapping a hand around the base of his dick and engulfing the first few inches in her mouth.

The Nara moaned low in his throat.

"Oh yea," Shikamaru fisted his hand around her hair, so he was holding it as if it were in a ponytail and gave a sharp tug like he knew she liked. "That's what I wanted. Kami your mouth feels so good around my dick Tenten."

"She feels; even tighter; than usual," Shino almost gasped.

"She missed your dick in her," Shikamaru answered and he could feel her throat hum around him in agreement.

Shino and Shikamaru let her find the rhythm she wanted; slow and steady; back onto Shino's dick, forward to engulf Shikamaru's dick, and back again; eventually Shino placed his hands on her hips to help her.

"Wanna hear about Shino groaning our names when he came while we were away Tenten?" The Nara ran his hands through her hair, like he was brushing it, before gripping it in a ponytail again and pulling making her groan around his dick.

Her fingernails came to dig into his hips.

"Of course, you do," Shikamaru continued almost lazily. "You love hearing the stories about the two of us fucking when we can't be with you don't you?"

Her nails dug deeper into his skin in response and he let out a hiss behind his teeth.

"I sent Sai and Naruto off on a request to check out the area we were supposed to be looking after for the night when I didn't have to. The only reason I did it is because I had been staring at Shino all day and I couldn't help myself I needed to have him."

"You were; not; subtle; no matter how much; you think; you were;" Shino added. "Why? You were practically growling; by the time; they were leaving," the Aburame broke off to run his hands along the female's side. "You like it; when he gets so turned on; he growls; don't you Tenten?"

She let out a whimper and by the way Shino let out a haggard breath she must have given him a firm clench at that.

Shikamaru took a shallow breath at the sight before continuing.

"As soon as they were out the door it was locked, and I had him pinned against it."

He felt her lightly gasp around his cock and her hands twitch at the imagery.

"I couldn't wait to get him naked," Shikamaru ran his tongue over his dry lips. "To have my hands all over him."

The Nara imagined Tenten copying his moves on the Aburame and gave her hair a firm tug in response.

"He nearly; tore; my clothes in removing them," Shino picked up the story allowing Shikamaru to simply stare at him as he ran his free hand over Tenten's back and shoulders, the hand in her hair moving to massage her scalp making her sigh.

"He wouldn't; allow; me to remove; any of his clothes; either. He was too; impatient. Even more impatient; than you; Tenten."

Shino and Shikamaru shared a dark lustful look before the Nara started talking again.

"I could already taste his precum when I got on my knees and started sucking him."

Tenten's whine at that was so loud, even with a mouthful of cock, it was still easy to hear.

"I'm nowhere near as good at it as you Tenten," he complimented making Shino as close to smirk as the Aburame would allow himself. "I suck hard with wild licks of my tongue cause I want to get him so turned on he's _begging_ for it as quickly as I can but you," he broke off to release a hitched breath when her tongue gave a harsh lick of the head. "you have an, elegance, about the whole thing. Maybe we could suck his dick at the same time, and I can learn from you."

Shino's head tilted as he released a long breath, like he was trying to calm himself down, and Shikamaru threw him a wink making the insect user visibly tighten his hold on Tenten's hips.

"He only removed his clothing; when he threw me; on the bed," Shino revealed to the girl then. "I could only watch; bewitched; you are so handsome; Shikamaru."

As turned on as he was, he still found it in him to grin embarrassed at the compliment, even more so when Tenten's fingers ran up his side as if to agree with their partner.

"I was so hard at that point," the shadow user continued, again, looking directly at his boyfriend. "I needed to be in you _so badly_."

Tenten's right hand gripped his hip tightly as her other came to hold the base of his dick again.

"I love being in you Shino. You feel _so good_. I wish you could feel it Tenten. He's so;" Shikamaru grinned mischievously making a show of licking his teeth for the other boy too see. "Inviting."

Shino outright growled at that and it sparked pure lust in both his partners; Tenten moaned loudly and Shikamaru groaned just as loud.

"I whispered in his ear how much I wished you were there Tenten. How I would have _loved_ to see you sitting on his face while I was deep in him, fucking him into the mattress."

The Nara leant his head back and sucked in a breath when she gave a particularly hard suck.

"You would have had both your lips kissed at the same time; you'd love that."

"Shikamaru; she's so; tight," Shino told him, the Aburame's breathing hitching. "I don't think; she's going to last; much longer."

Only one little push more and she'd fall over the edge.

"When he came, oh I wished you could have seen it Tenten it was so _hot_. He moaned both our names as his cum sprayed all over us; and do you want to know when _I_ came?"

He stared straight at his boyfriend then, his fist in Tenten's hair tightening even more.

"I came when he ran his fingers through his cum and stuck them in his mouth and _tasted himself_."

He could hear her muffled moans and could see her body jolting as she came; moan after moan was nearly fully muted by his dick still fully in her throat.

The insect tamer suddenly grabbed his hand that rested on her back and scrunched up his face.

"Tenten; Shika; I-"

And with that Shino was gone too; making the same open-mouthed gasp he made when he came when it was just the two of them a week ago; the hives hold on his hand would leave bruises.

Shino only ever called him 'Shika' when he came; it thrilled him to no end.

It was all too much, and he fisted his other hand in her hair then to moan loudly as he came; head thrown back, eyes scrunched up closed, his lungs on fire.

When Tenten raised her head a minute or so later, releasing his dick with a wet half slurp sound making Shikamaru groan again and she sat back fully in Shino's lap; she looked so _content_ , especially when Shino placed several kisses to her bare shoulder and the back of her neck.

Shikamaru reached his hands out to take hers and to help her over to the sofa.

It seemed to take all the Aburame's remaining strength to pull himself onto the sofa from the table, even with the help of one hand from each of his partners.

Once all three lovers were on the settee beside each other they happily took a few minutes to simply hold each other and breathe.

Tenten snuggled happily between the two of them her eyes closing of their own accord.

"I'm so glad your both home."

Shikamaru simply placed a kiss to her temple in reply at the same time he saw Shino place a kiss in her hair. She smiled so brightly back, even if her eyes were still closed.

She threw her legs over his thighs and went to rest her head on Shino's shoulder but he moved and intercepted her to hold her upper body in front of him, cupping her head with one hand; the confusion making her blink her tired eyes open.

The Nara found himself smiling when Shino lowered his head to have their lips meet and the weapons user beamed brightly into the kiss.

It was so good to be home.


End file.
